Tenkai knights my little pony quartonian transformation
by valecad10
Summary: Guren wakes up as Bravenwolf with Twilight Sparkle near him, then they discover the others got transformed as well, the Benham city people are missing, the tenkai knights and the mane six must stop the corrupted, save the missing people and the world,but who is behind this?, who transformed them?


Guren woke up on his bed the next day feeling strange, it was 11:30 Am in the morning, he's having a headache and blurry sight.

Guren: uh...my head

Guren felt worse,he raised his hand to rub his head.

Guren: huh?

He felt something familiar, it felt hard as metal, he saw his hand and got shocked.

Guren: what!?

His blurry sight saw his arm red then he fully sees that he discovers his hand was Bravenwolf's, when he rushed into his mirror he got horrified at what he got turned into, he's fully covered by a familiar armor, clothes torn off, wings sprouted and he had Bravenwolf's body instead of his own, what's worse his core brick is missing, which makes him unable to become human again.

Guren: No, no, no! This must be only a dream! I need to wake up!

he tried to wake up, but it is not a dream when he opened his eyes again and he still sees Bravenwolf, it was real, all too real, he did the only thing he do, he screamed.

Guren: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

someone familiar fell down of Guren's bed because of his screaming.

?: ow! Who screamed like that?

A familiar but feminine voice was heard he stopped screaming and recognized the voice.

Guren/Bravenwolf: Twilight? Is that you?

There was a violet mare pony with a mane and tail with 3 colors: light violet, navy blue and pink, she also has a horn and a pink star with 5 smaller white stars on her flank. She had violet eyes.

Twilight Sparkle: that voice, Guren? Is that you? You're a robot?

Guren/Bravenwolf: yes its me, im only on a quartonian form, but i don't know how this happened.

Twilight Sparkle: where am i?

Guren/Bravenwolf: oh, you're on my room.

Twilight looked around Guren's room and saw her dragon assistant, Spike unconsious near Guren's bed. He was a baby wingless dragon with purple scales and green spikes and eyes.

Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Are you alright!? What did i do? Another teleportation spell gone wrong?

Spike: ugh...where am i?

The baby dragon woke up and saw Guren and Twilight near him.

Spike: Twilight? Who is that thing with you?

Twilight Sparkle: it is just Guren, only turned into some kind of, "quartonian" he's talking about.

Spike: Guren? Is that you? what happened to you?

Guren/Bravenwolf: i don't know, something just happened.

Guren saw some feathered wings on twilight's back

Guren/Bravenwolf: Twilight, you have wings?

Twilight Sparkle: oh yes.. I completed a spell that star swirl the bearded couldn't finish, which made me a alicorn and a princess of friendship Thanks to me and my friends.

she froze in shock that her friends are missing.

Twilight Sparkle: where are my friends!?

Spike: i think they're somewhere with Guren's friends

Twilight Sparkle: we need to find them! They might be okay!

Guren/Bravenwolf: if im transformed and my friends are also the other knights, that means... oh no...

the sky was covered by quarton's clouds and people on Benham City are missing.

0000000000000000

Ceylan heard whimpers that are female and nearly quiet. He bearly unrecognizes them.

Ceylan: who are you? What are you trying to say?

?: um..., im..., im... (whimpers)

Ceylan felt something hard on his body then he sees something yellow and pink on his blurry sight, then his sight returns, as he sees a shy yellow pegasus mare with a pink mane and tail, her flank has 3 pink butterflies on it and she had shy and innocent blue eyes, she was next to him on his bed.

Ceylan: Fluttershy? How did you get here!?

Fluttershy let out a whimper Ceylan can't hear as she rolled into a yellow fluffy ball

Fluttershy: um, i don't know...

Ceylan: uh, can't hear you, activate tenkai hearing.

Before he touches his ear, he saw something blue, it was a familiar leg, when he got it up, it was his leg turned into Tributon's leg

Ceylan: what!? who did this!?

he fully got up and his body and his head was changed into Tributon's body, including his clothes torn by the blue armor, which shocks him and Fluttershy.

Ceylan/Tributon: what's happening here!?

Fluttershy: oh my, what are you? What happened to you?

Ceylan/Tributon: im in Tributon's body! Freaky!, if someone done this, we'll just find that weird guy and ask what did he do to me.

Fluttershy: um, who is this "weird guy"? Is he really scary?

Ceylan/Tributon: yes he is!, i saw him yesterday smirking or something and he's trying to do something freakier

Fluttershy:i would help you, also can we find our friends too?

Ceylan/Tributon: maybe he did this to our friends too? Or something much much worse?

000000000000000

Chooki heard two feminine voices, which were familiar to him, also he saw 2 sithoulettes, one white and purple, the other orange and yellow wearing something on her head.

Chooki: who are you? Who said that?

?: mah friend, don't you recognize us? See well and you might know.

Chooki woke up with 2 familiar mares, one of them was white with a purple and curly mane and tail, on her flank was 3 blue diamonds,also she had a horn and stylish blue eyes, the other one was orange with a cowboy hat with freckles, a tied back yellow mane and tail,on her flank there where 3 red apples, she had green eyes.

Chooki: Rarity?, Applejack? What are you doing here?

Applejack: duh know, so this world is where you and the others live.

Rarity: so this is one strange world, unless some of its parts has fashion like me.

Applejack: mah friend, is been so long, the last time you been in our world, you looked human, only with pony ears, color, tail, horn, cutie mark and wings but why you look like that in here?

He froze in surprise when he saw yellow armor on his back then when he saw himself, Chooki found his body is turned into Lydendor's, including his now torn clothes. Which surprises him.

Chooki/Lydendor: what happened to me!? How did this happen!?

Applejack: someone must have caused this to happen.

Rarity: i can't believe someone who is behind this ruined your human appearance! Unless he didn't ruin my beautiful hair and beauty.

Chooki/Lydendor: maybe Mr. White know why you're here and why i'm like this.

Applejack: ah wish we fix this, don't worry our friends might be somewhere with your friends.

Chooki/Lydendor: maybe they got affected too!

00000000000000

Toxsa touched someone familiar, on his blurry sight there was something pink bouncing on him and something else cyan and rainbow colored

Toxsa: who was that!?

?: (giggles) guess who!

His sight returned, the blurry things were 2 mares one of them a happy pink pony with a poofy mane and tail with a stronger shade of pink her cutie mark was 3 balloons, her happy eyes were light blue, the other one was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow thunderbolt, she also had red eyes. They were actually his crush rainbow dash and her best friend pinkie pie.

Toxsa: Rainbow!? Pinkie!?

Rainbow Dash: Toxsa! I have not seen you since last time.

Pinkie Pie: im so happy to see you again!

she hugged Toxsa so tightly then she let him go.

Toxsa: guys,what brought you here?

Rainbow Dash: i don't know maybe twilight's worst spells gone wrong again, but what happened to you?

before she says something else, pinkie explains with her fast talking.

Pinkie Pie: after your battle on quarton, you came back home but you saw a weird guy in cloak and he smiles evily(breathes very deeply) he changed you and your fellow knights' lives while you were sleeping, people vanish super duper fast!,(breathes deeply again) and messed up twilight's teleportation spell and sent us to your world, and rainbow and i are on your room!(squeaks happily)

Toxsa: what do you mean "changed lives"?

Rainbow Dash: you won't believe this but look at your arm.

Toxsa looked blurrily something green on him then he saw it was his arm turned into Valorn's arm, then he got surprised his body was transformed into Valorn's body, counting his now torn clothes.

Toxsa/Valorn: who has done this to me!? What's going on!?

Pinkie Pie: tee hee hee!, dunno.

Toxsa/Valorn: What do you mean "dunno"!?, you better tell me why!

Rainbow Dash: i don't know either maybe someone used something to transform you. We need all our friends to turn you back, we're going on a great mission that is also awesome.

Pinkie Pie: oooh! I always wanted a awesome mission with you guys.

Toxsa/Valorn: it will have awesomeness, but people aren't going to see me like this. The others won't like this.

0000000000000

Arrow opened his eyes and saw he was feeling strange.

?: Arrow...!?

Arrow heard Leona's voice and he turned to see her, he was expecting to see a anthro lioness with beautiful red hair flowing from her back, but his eyes widened in shock that he saw the silver tenkai knight Clawzar in the place of Leona

Arrow: Leona! What Happened to you!?

Leona: i don't know, but im not the only one...

Arrow looked at his wings and got shocked that they looked like Robotic Bird wings which were gold and white, he looked at his talons and their claws were gone and they looked like golden robot hands, he looked at a mirror and got shocked that he was looking at Skykor with his blue pendant like symbol

Arrow/Skykor: this can't be good..

000000000000

the formerhumanturned tenkai knights must go work together with the mane six to stop whoever is behind this and return to their normal forms.

To be Continued


End file.
